Talk:Portcrystal/@comment-5884072-20130715041551/@comment-5884072-20130811044726
i killed the ur-dragon today. i got him using some tatics (that i wont comment) that caused him to appear in a turn to another, whit less life energy. so, all this speculation that i made proved useles cause if you think that the same itens given by killing the dragon would possibly be obtained in secret areas, in consideration of the fact that if use certains classes and skills combining etc, if you can diminush the dragon life just by ajusting the form in witch you fight him, then wouldnt have a porpouse to hide the itens if they can be obtained usin battle methods instead. i have the impression that killing the urdragon is not evenclose to be as hard as i thought before, in 2 rounds of generation i caused him gradualy present himself with less life and in this 2 diferent generations i became front to him in his last life energy ball, 2 times in a decisive secion. i dont think is just coincidence, cause there are thinks that have logic in my tatics, too much plausible to instead prefer the coincidence explication. so, if there are hidden itens they are not the same given in killing the dragon. probably they would be related with the history itself, like for example: the ghosts that appear in DDA, when you are descending in the labirint. whenever appear this ghosts of other arisens, they converse, say some stuf (a good topic: the thinks sayied by the ghosts) and, all the areas in witch they leave, the walls are different regarding drowings (if you use holly weapons in the walls near this ghosts appereances, drowings will apear), and i suspect this places are spots of hidden stuff. unfortunly my english is not acurates enough to connect what they say witch their tales registred in the monument of remmenbrance, but i am sure that the labirint "level"'s name, and probably the right weapons and armors, are related beetheen their selfs. for exemple: most of the weapons came from a previous owner. their deaths could be related to areas by area name an ghost appereance, so, after identifying the arisen regarding the correspondent area in with he may died, i think that if you use his previous weapon to destroy walls, or something like that... you see? this ghosts could mean or either spots of hiden areas hidden itens or spots in witch by doing somethink you bring peace to their spirits. so i sugest to the wiki: 1 in "caracters" of dragons dogma dark arisen (or a topic to it), to include the dead arisens with a resume of their story (cause i have much dificult to - many others probably too - extract from the teatrical context and interpret from a history cronologic point of view) 2 create also a topic to the ghosts and their speaches. and their area of appereance. 3 a topic that identify the new weapons to their possible previous owners. and other itens too, if it has a plausible sugestion according to the description and the plot clues... i dont imagen the result of this organization, if the effort would compense, but at least it would be nice to read the plot from the perspective of an narrator in third person from a testemunial in first person. gets confusing to understand all details if in the meadle of the reading a history, you instead of a jornalistic point of view you get a personal aproaching from 3 4 different caracters and more: their emotions also. not that i think is wrong nieder think the game should be different, its richness helps me to learn english, just is the case that me alone by myself have limits in what i can deduce etc... meaning that in this wiki should have the jornalistic perspective... the game perspective is pure art. maybe if i understood better, i could even stop this paranoic suspisions of hidden stuff... or could even find them... being as it will be, in the creating topics way of prociding, at least many would understand better the plot with or without hidden titica